eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1122 (24 April 1995)
Synopsis Nigel has bad news for Arthur. Michelle finds life with a honeymoon couple isn't all roses. Grant and Sharon sort things out at the Vic, and Phil pays Ian a surprise visit. Back at Walford, Pauline and Arthur are having breakfast in the café. Arthur is worried about Michelle and Pauline is still mad at Ruth's parents being so rude. Martin is eating his breakfast, Pauline says maybe they should have offered to take Vicki to school too, Arthur says it'll do Michelle good to get back into the routine and take her mind off it. Pauline says hmmm, and she just wants to forget all about the Scottish trip, especially "that terrible man". Arthur says "who, Geoff?" Pauline says no, idiot, Mr Aitken, Geoff was very nice, it's a great shame that they're not getting married. Michelle takes Vicki to school, Sharon waffles on to her about how was Scotland, and Vicki says that it was great and she's getting a bedroom and a playroom. She wanders off and Michelle says could you not talk about Scotland, Geoff and I have split up. Sharon says she's sorry, and lets Michelle go to take Vicki. Michelle goes back to work, and gets her job back no trouble. She collects Vicki and tells her that Geoff wont be coming back and Vicki says does this mean you're not getting married any more? Michelle says yes, and Vicki is upset. Pauline is a bit disappointed but Arthur is of course rather pleased about the wedding being off. Mark consoles Michelle saying that he's pleased 'cos he didn't think it was right for her either. Michelle is a bit surprised. Michelle tells Kathy, who says well, maybe it's for the best. Michelle can't believe all these people who are telling her that it is all probably in her best interests and he wasn't right for her! Alan is on the stall and he decorated it with "just married" signs, etc. Mark and Ruth go to have a look and are thrilled. Michelle looks on a bit miserable (so what's new eh). Pauline asks her if she is alright. In the pub later, everyone is celebrating. The football team are there and Alan avoids talking to Arthur about the footy saying you'd better ask Nigel, he's the manager, as they're all saying how good Ron was in goal. Later in the café, Nigel is with Claire, and Arthur comes up to ask about it, Nigel says err we haven't sorted out the team yet. Claire says yes you have, you said Mr Fowler isn't in the team as he's past it. Nigel looks very sheepish and tries to shut her up but it's too late, and Arthur goes out upset. Steve gets the café licence, and wants to open from 7pm to 7am, obviously deciding to give up the Vic job. He tells Kathy and is pleased, she says that she hopes there wont be any more trouble from the objectors and he'd better be careful and keep to the rules. He decides to have a grand opening party there on Thursday. Phil gets the call back from his mate who tells him that Ian is the one who grassed on them. Phil goes round to see Ian and threateningly tells him not to do anything to hurt Kathy again, or he will break every bone in half. Ian is shaken by this! Kathy asks Phil about it and he says it was someone with a grudge against him and it is all sorted now. Kathy says "you didn't hurt anyone did you?" Phil says no of course not. Sharon goes to collect her stuff. Grant has got her necklace that he bought her out of the jewellery box, and left it on the dressing table. He says he's got her some boxes, and she says thanks. She wanders around with it, takes some revolting ornaments, Grant says do you want this? Offers her something they bought together, she says you never liked it, he says yes I did, she says well you keep it then. She says well that's it. He says what about your clothes and jewellery? She says I don't need any of it, oh OK. She sees the necklace and says you bought me this for my birthday. Grant says you looked lovely in it, she says hmm and leaves it behind, taking the rest of the jewellery box. Peggy returns from visiting 'Auntie Sal'. (Auntie Sal will appear on 20-Jan-97) She leaves just as Peggy comes upstairs (having just returned from visiting 'Auntie Sal') unaware of the fact she's there. Peggy asks Grant what she's doing here. Sharon says she thought it was obvious, and says bye Grant, thanks for being so civilised about it. Peggy says "are you going to let her get away with vandalising the place". Grant says leave it, Peggy rants a bit more and Grant just tells her to let it go. she goes off, he sits down on the bed holding the necklace and sniffles a bit. Peggy goes downstairs and whinges about that tart, and how she's always affecting Grant. Phil asks if he's alright, she says hmmph so Phil goes to see him, asks if he's OK. Grant sniffs a bit and says yes, Phil says OK and leaves him to it. Nigel and Claire are ganging up on Debbie, Claire is still pestering her for a rabbit, Debs says that she can't stand to have things kept in cages, it's not fair on them, and Claire goes off in a huff, saying that obviously she doesn't care and won't let her or Nigel have anything they want. Nigel sighs, Debs says well, we're not having a rabbit, Nigel says you've made that pretty clear. Debs continues, or a hamster, a cat, a dog... or anything that looks cute and then pees everywhere - and that includes a baby. She walks out in a huff. Nigel looks disappointed. Credits Main cast *Ross Kemp as Grant *Steve McFadden as Phil *Letitia Dean as Sharon *Barbara Windsor as Peggy *Gillian Taylforth as Kathy *Adam Woodyatt as Ian *Mark Monero as Steve *Pam St. Clement as Pat *Michael French as David *Sid Owen as Ricky *Shaun Williamson as Barry *Paul Bradley as Nigel *Nicola Duffett as Debbie *Gemma Bissix as Clare *Sophie Langham as Binnie *Wendy Richard as Pauline *Bill Treacher as Arthur *Susan Tully as Michelle *Todd Carty as Mark *Caroline Paterson as Ruth *Lindsey Coulson as Carol *Howard Antony as Alan *Mona Hammond as Blossom *Jane Slaughter Tracey *Ron Tarr as Big Ron *Alexia Demetriou as Janine *Samantha Leigh Martin as Vicki *Jon Peyton Price as Martin *Natalie Cassidy as Sonia *Devon Anderson as Billy Category:Episode Category:1995 Episodes